


Heat Cycle

by SonicComingOut



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Bissu Sonic, M/M, Male/Male, Penetration, Sex, Sonadow - Freeform, Submissive Sonic, Teacher/Student, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicComingOut/pseuds/SonicComingOut
Summary: Sonic had been waiting for months on end for his Professor to nail him to the board.  It just wasn't happening, it was improbable, that is, almost impossible.Almost.Good things cum to those who wait.





	Heat Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> I write everything in one sitting, and I don't edit, so if it seems a bit streamlined that's why. Sonic is my venting tool. Forgive.

Sonic sighed, he felt depressed and kind of lethargic. Kind of is an understatement actually, he was beyond lethargic. Ever since he had gotten those hormone balancers everything had slowed down to a perceptible state of a crawl. He still had mental capacity in his favor though, so he wrote a lot. 

About what he wanted, as a bissu, and what he would want if he was just a normal run-of-the-mill-male-Mobian lock stock and anthro. 

His desires if he was a normal regular person with regular desires and a regular heat cycle was surely Amy. The pinkette was so sugary sweet, but she had a spicy way about her that really turned up the heat on things and got him a little hot under the collar. He knew that he could, if he wanted, ask her out. He wrote about stuff they would do, and it stayed relatively decent, in fact, completely decent. 

Which is a problem? He started wondering? 

Was he just...gay? 

He could be attracted to Amy, he really could, but then when he fantasized, it just sort of fell short, into some weird detached state of contentment. Nothing needed to be satisfied or "filled". No void needed closing, and he certaintly didn't yearn. He liked Amy's company, thought about her as more than company, but then? 

Nothing, nada, zilch. 

He was worried that maybe, with this whole bissu gender role, not only was he attracted to one male and one male only, but that maybe, he just had no dominative traits at all. He flicked the pencil back and forth amicably, licking his lips, troubling himself with his own thoughts, which were, troubling. 

He pulled his black journal, out from underneath his mattress. He had no reason to hide it from Jules, but even without a reason, the shit he had in his little black book reserved for Shadow was so intense that really, Aleena or Jules happening upon it would be the shame-pocolypse. 

He pulled the leatherbound book out, licking his lips until they were moist, he opened up the book, smelling the pages, some of them turned back to reveal his favorite written scenarios. It was that bad. It really was. If only he could get a grip on himself. 

Gripping the green marked folded page, he opened the book to that particular page, and smoothered it along his fingertips while smoothing it back, and began to read it, grunting- "let the sinning commence." 

\--

The blue cerulean was tired, beat to a pulp, demonstrably satisfied though, he had spent the last week training for Nationals, and had won yesterday by a huge margin. While he celebrated he felt himself missing a certain kind of congratulatory reward. He thought Shadow woud at least say *something*. Maybe an element of a premise to a text, the blue blur wasn't even sure if Mr. Fancy Pants had even deemed it appropriate to buy himself a ticket and take a look, but it was sensible to assume he hadn't, which just felt kind of ... resoundingly meh. 

It was a brain-teaser, the pace of their relationship wasn't appealing, but it was spurning him on like an enigmatic chore. Coming to school after all the training and the win was a blur, honest to god, Sonic couldn't even imagine the day being any more dull. Then again, it was totally natural for him to never be accomodated as far as stimulation went wihle going to college. 

Until today-

"Sonic, see me after class." 

Blue ears perked, entirely out of his control. What was that? What had he done to warrant seeing Shadow after class? He couldn't think of anything- coincidentally enough the ten minutes time between the anouncement had him getting ahead of himself, squirming in his seat at the possibilities. He stood up abruptly after everyone filtered out, watching Shadow cross over the room and close the door behind the last student.... 

Then, *locking* it. 

That fundamental idea was foreign, but the implications were exciting him beyond measure. 

"You wanted to see me?" 

A totally situational conclusion, and a rhetorical question at that, prompting a curt nod as Shadow returned to pace right past Sonic, almost as if he was a mild nuance. Within the timeframe Sonic had known Shadow, this was pretty much their public intercourse. Like a hollowed out dance that they both automated to mitigate professionalism. 

"Come here." 

Shadow watched, a rare expression filtering through his features, a smile, but to reference it more appropriately, a predatory exception to the regular rules, showing his sharp bright canines, a pink tongue playing against a tan muzzle, peeking out in a desirable wash of contrast. 

Sonic's footsteps felt like a gift given to him by the gods as he approached the desk his peach cheeks careening into a speedy pink. Damned to look like a linear virgin who had been offered a off branch pathway at his leisure, yet- his exploration was about to have a forced hand. 

"No hedgehog." The obsidian male demanded, the content of his voice snapping Sonic's body to willfully flinch and appear lost in his quest to comply. 

"Come here." 

The chair rolled backwards, as Shadow raised in height to his full stance, tapping the front of his desk, an arbitary direction, but Sonic understood, and practically choked on the implication. 

"Ok?" 

His heart was bursting, rapidly pounding, pumping blood straight to his crotch, because this bled together like a promise being fulfilled. A promise that evidentally, had been given up on, so this was quite a burning surprise. 

Sonic footsteps directed him in front of Shadow, facing him, trapped in a close quarters between his Professor and the oak desk prodding just shy of his hip. 

"Do you know why you're here hedgehog?" 

Sonic couldn't even imagine when and why where what, he had a name-and he opted to remind the older male - 

"Do you know why you're here- *Sonic* the Hedgehog?"

Shadow's brow arched, the crimson tinge a spectacle in itself. 

Sonic's attitude, and his willingness to cop it at every given opportune presented itself yet another time. Like a flood or hurricane, it offered a challenge, which the obsidian male answered- "turn around, hedgehog." 

A shocked "o" slipped from Sonic in a moment of weakness, his imagination immediately bursting off at the speed of sound gaining mileage to bolster him straight into a garbage bin of pornography. 

No way- Shadow wouldn't...

"Turn *around*, or did your marathon leave you deaf?"

A laughably humiliated nod was delivered, a pleased grin covering Shadow's face as Sonic turned around as directed. 

"Now bend over, and remove your pants." 

Green emeralds shown wide as his pupils shrunk and his mouth went dry, his breathing hitching in revelation. Here, in the classroom, Shadow was- 

Fingertips jabbed in between his shoulder blades roughly- his chest meeting the desk as a hard warmth flushed against his ass, a thin fabric the only thing now seperating the two from some seriously questionable behavior. Sonic's ears shifted and swiveled back as cold air was rushed straight to his nether region as volcanic heated hands made quick work of his zipper and reduced the blue male to a flabberghasted, vulnurable state. 

"Shadow---" 

A low growl rolled out from behind him, Sonic's hands pressing down against the oak as he quickly understood- he had been begging, pleading, for this, he had to get his head in the game- Shadow's hand diving in between his legs and rubbing his pouch, a peach muzzle falling open in lust and open content as he was manhandled, his balls dropping out eagerly from his pouch, his cock gripped immediately, tingles flaring up Sonic's legs, causing his knees to nearly buckle before Shadow stomped on his pants and spread his legs far, exploiting is position for all it was worth, heavy hands combing blue pelt backwards as his waist was gripped, a throaty moan bursting from the speedster's mouth as his stomach concaved in as powerful hands roaved over it possessively. 

'You're mine- do you understand?" 

"Yes." The younger male answered immediately, with earnest and genuine desire- the words catching in his dry throat as his hips were pulled back flush against- a rock hard cock. Sonic choked out loud a deep chuckle rolling over his body. 

"You're going to take all of that in, whore." The baritone taunt was filled with glee- almost malicious in nature, as a invasive penetration caught the younger male off guard, his entrance prematurely wet, just like he always was, but this time- it was going to be used the way it was naturally yearning to be used. His bissu ass was *going* to satisfy the alpha it belonged to, end of. 

The blue male's legs were shuffled roughly apart by the Professor's knees, Shadow's ears twitching with amusement as his soon-to-be bitch twisted his right hip up into his finger, behaving naturally, how he was meant to, a perfect slut.   
"Good boy." He commended the behavior, as those vibrant spines went slack directly after- a heated moan tainting the air then muffled into the oak desk as his exposed pucker was roughly penetrated over and over, the lubrication making the abuse cripple its owner with pleasure. 

Shadow was biting his lip, jamming his shaft below the bissu's legs, viciously prepping his slathered pucker as a appreciative chorus of moans fogged up the oak. Firmly, fingertips dug into hips, hips that were rolling fuidly into hot hands, warming the skin causing his body to melt and relax- 

"Please- please, ohhh-" 

"Oh it will come, all in due time-" Sonic dug his face into the desk with a whimper as two more fingers were added to the mix, his tail twisting up jerking as his prostate was brushed up against- a wanton and devastated flinch rocking him. 

Shadow was concentrated, his mate pliable and worked into a frenzy, but his conciousness wavering to a more feral, free state because of the hefty musk invading his nose. The alpha in the room made it impossible to even think clearly, Shadow's musk created a docile, lubricated, willing, obedient boy. Shadow was impressed, the cerulean below him was whimpering and moaning, begging with his body, swallowing up everything Shadow had to offer, clinging tightly to his fingers and flushing red, his ears bouncing, even the cartilage relaxed his feral instincts urging him into a state of acceptance, meant to satisfy the strongest alpha available. 

Said strongest alpha male's head was forcing Sonic open wide, waking him up from his state of fractured conciousness to suddenly jam his hands onto the desk and scratch down it, drawing wood up with tiny claws, his fluffy tuft of a tail bouncing up as his ears perked up stiffly, a hearty deep moan echoing within the confines of the classroom. 

Shadow wasted absolutely no time once he was in, it was time, rough, commanding thrusts rocked the younger male's cunt, gripping his hips intending to leave marks on them in the wake as he pile drove sonic with a satisfied grunt, the sweet release of Sonic's phermones dilating the pupils of his owner, driving him into a feral state, his quills flexing sharp as Sonic accepted smoothly thrust after thrust of his wide girth, splitting the bissu wide and grinning as the other began to break, opening into a sob of pleasure, that alighted Shadow's sadistic nature and drove him to aim, wet slaps as soft, harmless hisses rose up in response. 

Sonic was perfect, tight and warm, this was definitly going to happen again, their bodies were made to suit each other's needs. Despite how embarassed the cerulean was about a scarcity, more feminized and hyper feral male that had a lot to offer, he was *simply divine* and sampling his virginity was not a regretful reward for his victory in Nationals. 

Shadow had watched, and had been there, Sonic had come a ways since he had entered the Black Arms life and nested persistantly within his heart. Shadow was proud, but more importantly, he knew it was time. Six months in, and he knew that if he didn't screw him now, Sonic would revert. While a part of him wanted to give Sonic his freedom back, his own natural inclinations said otherwise. 

To feel the walls so fluidly slide his shaft to the hilt and pull out to the head solidified everything, Shadow's amber orbs rolled as he leaned down, flushing his back against Sonic's over the desk, locking his arm to grip his muzzle aggressively as he growled into his ear. The cerulean was shuddering and shivering beneath the displayed power. His body was letting Shadow come as close as he wanted, his quills curled flat and flexible to the touch, softened up to let his aggressor do exactly as he pleased with his body, allowing full access.   
"I'm-not..." 

"Hh-ck---"

"Letting you-" 

Sonic sobbed in pure ecstacy as he was nailed with a lightning bolt of pleasure as Shadow accentuated his thrusts with words, driving Sonic to tears. 

"revert." 

Sonic curled, stomping on the ground unintentionally as he moaned, unable to take it anymore, his body was shaking with overstimulation as he budded and jerked, arching his back raising his head as he came- unable to yell, so he instead choked hard, a sound that pleased Shadow, the sight not so bad either, muzzle spilled with red and his lean waist shuddering with uncontrolled hip thrusts as his lungs contracted white liquid spilling onto the ground beneath the desk, Sonic was a perfect slut, there was no way he was getting out of this now. 

Shadow had had a few partners, and he was hesitant about being with a student, but over the many months he had aquainted with the younger male, it was revealed that he was a trustworthy, talented young man. Someone that Shadow would regret losing, someone that was going to bow down to his whim based on his body chemistry, on his ingenuity and instinct, someone who could favor his needs. 

It was the first of his kind, fully equipped to supply the demand. 

Shadow came to become jealous and possessive, without saying as much, as his student began to expand his social circle, and at one point, even considered a partner. It was too much. 

He had to have him, before he reverted, and before he fell for another. 

This wasn't a mistake. 

It couldn't be.

Mistakes didn't feel like this. 

Shadow bit onto Sonic's ear passionately, feeling along his chest, burning his body and his hardened and exposed nipples, as the deflowered male shook in appreciation and overstimulation. 

"Just a little longer-"

Sonic's ear flicked, and he weakly turned his head towards the voice, nuzzling against his Professor in adoration. 

Shadow's heart jumped, and then just... burst. 

He was so compliant, but this was something else-

He was the one. 

Shadow bit the back of Sonic's neck, grouding him with his hands, settling them back over his hips along that soft pelt, the fur matted with sweat and pliant- a soft huff of indignation below him, the boy was coming back to his senses to a degree, it didn't take but a few thrusts for him to glaze over again and push back into those pleasing soft whimpers, designed to lure Shadow and Shadow alone in. 

He was a tempting creature, built to find someone to match him in every way, built to please and satisfy and participate with, but most ultimately, to love. 

Just as he was in the deepest portion of his state of submission, Shadow growled deep into his neck and burried his length so deep Sonic's muzzle slid into the oak, before he filled him with warmth, possessively releasing, Sonic's soft and agreeable voice raising up-

"That was good, I ...that was real good." 

His speech was slurred and he was stumbling over the consenents, but it didn't matter. 

It was good. 

\---

A deep and enthralled sigh pitched from his lungs, god if only he could make this into reality. Shadow just was always distant, made no indication of being invested in any of this, and Sonic had resorted to novels in response, one of his favorite stories being sincerely personal. God forbid Shadow ever found it...

He flopped back against his pillows with a needy whine...

Some day...


End file.
